onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JapaneseOPfan/Lesson Eleven (School Supplies)
JOPfan's Lesson #11 ; School Supplies So apparently my lessons are an exception to the non-OP related blog block rule. Good to hear. Well I'm back everybody, and today we are going to talk about school. Even though you guys are probably tired and finally got your winter breaks. Nothing else much to say, so let's get rolling. (Remember, Japanese has 3 alphabets- Hiragana, Katakata, and Kanji. Model: English - Romaji - Hiragana/Katakana/Kanji -- for the Kanji space means no kanji exists for that word.) *Backpack - Kaban - かばん/カバン/鞄　(Note: There is a special type of backpack for grade-schoolers in Japan.) *Book - Honn - ほん/ホン/本 *Calculator - Keisannki - けいさんき/ケイサンキ/計算機　(Note: Literally Calculation Machine) *Chair - Isu - いす/イス/椅子 *Colored Pencil - Iro Enpitsu - いろえんぴつ/イロエンピツ/色鉛筆 *Computer - Konpyuutaa - こんぴゅーたー/コンピューター/-- *Crayon - Kureyon - くれよん/クレヨン/--　 *Desk - Tsukue - つくえ/ツクエ/机 *Eraser - Keshigomu - けしごむ/ケシゴム/消しゴム　(Note: This is a special case where the Kanji has both Hiragana and Katakana mixed in it. Ke(消) is the Kanji, shi(し) is the Hiragana, gomu(ゴム) is the Katakana.) *Folder - Forudaa - ふぉるだー/フォルダー/--　(Note: Folders are not really used much in Japanese schools... I'm not sure, just never heard the term in a school before.) *Glue - Nori - のり/ノリ/糊　(Note: Nori can also mean seaweed... but kanji is different.) *Underclassmen - Kouhai - こうはい/コウハイ/後輩　(Note: Not the same case as Upperclassmen... it's not as common to call someone "Kouhai" although it is possible.) *Lunch(box) - Obentō(bako) - おべんとう(ばこ)/オベントウ(バコ)/お弁当(箱)　(Note: The Prefix "O" (お/オ) is unnecessary in this term.) *Mechanical Pencil - Shaapenn - しゃーぺん/シャーペン/--　(Note: This comes from the abbreviation of Sharp Pencil. Nothing to do with Pens whatsoever.) *Non-permanent Marker - Suisei Penn - すいせいぺん/スイセイペン/水性ペン　(Note: Kanji has Katakana mixed in. Literally Water Type Pen.) *Notebook - Nōto - のーと/ノート/-- *Paper - Kami - かみ/カミ/紙　(Note: Kami also means god... but kanji is different.) *Pen - Penn - ぺん/ペン/-- *Pencil - Enpitsu - えんぴつ/エンピツ/鉛筆 *Permanent Marker - Yusei Penn - ゆせいぺん/ユセイペン/油性ペン　(Note: Kanji has Katakana mixed in again. Literally Oil Type Pen.) *School - Gakkou - がっこう/ガッコウ/学校 *Sharpener - Enpitsu Kezuri - えんぴつけずり/エンピツケズリ/鉛筆削　(Note: Literally Pencil Scraper.) *Student - Seito - せいと/セイト/生徒 *Student ID - Seito Techō - せいとてちょう/セイトテチョウ/生徒手帳 *Stapler - Ho'chikisu - ほっちきす/ホッチキス/--　(Note: Nothing important, but this is my favorite word out of all of these. Fun to say, eh?) *Teacher - Sensei - せんせい/センセイ/先生　(Note: Although you wouldn't call someone "Teacher!" as you call your mother "Mom!" in english, this is something common in Japanese.) *Textbook - Kyōkasho - きょうかしょ/キョウカショ/教科書 *Uniform - Seifuku - せいふく/セイフク/制服　(Note: This also means dominate, but has different kanji.) *Upperclassmen - Senpai - せんぱい/センパイ/先輩　(Note: Read Teacher Note) That is about it for now. Some weren't even supplies, but let it go for now. Please notify me if I missed anything. I will update the page immediately. Criticism is welcome. Please Comment, Rate, Ask, Suggest, and more! ＼(＾▽＾*) Personal Lesson Page (*＾▽＾)／ < Lesson Ten (Body Parts) | Lesson Twelve (Musical Instruments) > Category:Blog posts